Palabra de Pirata
by Mundo Crayzer
Summary: Mycroft Holmes sabe que su pequeño hermano está ocultando algo y, por supuesto, debe averiguar qué trama antes de que haga algún desastre.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que forman parte del Canon Holmesiano le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La versión moderna de dichos personajes pertenece a la BBC, a Mark Gattis y a Steven Moffat. Éste kidlock es de mi completa autoría y lo escribo con todo el cariño de mi alma x3

 **Beta:** SarahNazareth \o/ Thank you, darling x3

 **Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked; utilizando el tema del mes de mayo de 2015, "Secretos".**

* * *

Mycroft comenzó a sospechar que algo no andaba bien cuando notó que Sherlock se estaba terminando todas sus comidas.

–¡Dichosos son mis ojos con lo que ven! –exclamó su madre un almuerzo cualquiera, captando la atención de su hijo mayor–. ¿Te gustó la comida, amor? –preguntó con cariño la mujer, y ambos observaron cómo Sherlock asentía ávidamente sonriendo, con la boca llena de alimento.

Mycroft miró con asombro el plato de su hermanito, completamente vacío. Lo único que le faltaba era lamer las sobras de la salsa y el plato recuperaría su color original. Esta situación no tenía precedentes y aunque su madre se encontraba muy feliz con que finalmente el menor de sus retoños desarrollara un apetito adecuado, Mycroft sospechaba que algo tramaba su joven hermano.

Con sus manos completamente empalagadas y aún sin terminar de masticar lo que tenía en la boca, Sherlock tomó otro muslo de pollo de la mesa y se levantó, corriendo en dirección a su cuarto.

–¡Se come es en la mesa, Sherlock! –le regañó su mamá.

El niño se detuvo en seco y se volteó, con gestos exasperados, a explicarle la razón por la cuál era completamente imprescindible que su madre le dejara terminar en su habitación. O al menos eso asumieron todos, pues de su boca sólo salían palabras masculladas por la comida que aún se encontraba apretujada en el interior de sus mejillas.

–¡Sin peros, jovencito!

Sherlock lanzó un fuerte quejido exasperado, arrojando los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo en un gesto muy infantil y malcriado. Mycroft resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco al ver la actitud de su hermano, y lo observó volver a regañadientes a la mesa. Así pues, también observó como en lugar de colocar el pollo en su plato y terminarlo, Sherlock lo colocó lo más disimuladamente que pudo en su regazo y tomó otra presa de la mesa; de la cual sólo picó un pedazo pequeño y lo introdujo a la fuerza en algún espacio libre de su ya demasiado llena boca. Masticó por unos segundos y después tomó una servilleta para limpiarse los labios; la cual, luego de utilizada, también llevó disimuladamente a su regazo. Segundos después, volvía a levantarse apresuradamente de la mesa y salía corriendo con mayor velocidad hacia su habitación, creyendo que ocultaba con maestría aquella presa de pollo envuelta entre sus dedos.

La Sra. Holmes suspiró pesadamente. –Se ha llevado el muslo a su cuarto, ¿no es cierto? –Mycroft asintió, devolviéndole la atención a su propia comida–. Ah, y ahora qué estará tramando ese niño.

–Déjalo ser, mujer –dijo su marido, sonriendo alegremente–. De seguro estará haciendo uno de sus famosos experimentos.

Tanto Mycroft como su madre lo vieron horrorizados, angustiados ante la posibilidad. A su padre a veces le podría parecer "lindo" todas las travesuras de su hermano, pero lo cierto es que él no sabía realmente lo que uno de esos "experimentos" podría significar para la integridad de la casa. O peor aún, de su propio hermano.

–¡Ensuciará la alfombra! –exclamó su madre, y Mycroft pudo ver exactamente dónde se encontraban sus prioridades–. ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! –le regañó la mujer, de súbito.

Mycroft tuvo que tragar con esfuerzo un bocado de ensalada antes de poder hablar, indignado. –¿Yo?

–¡Sí! Tú le regalaste ese juego de química cuando cumplió seis.

–Desarrolló un interés por la química que consideré adecuado el incentivar con buena supervisión. Además era su cumpleaños y sabía que no me iba a dejar en paz si no llegaba con algo. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

–No lo sé. Para ese entonces también le gustaban los vaqueros. ¿Por qué no le compraste algo alusivo a eso?

–Entonces lo tendríamos ahora disparando alguna especie de arma por toda la casa, gritando más de lo habitual. Creo que no me arrepiento de mis decisiones, madre.

La carcajada que lanzó su padre ante su comentario casi le hizo sonreír, pero con lo enfurruñada que estaba su madre, era mejor mantener un perfil bajo. Así bien, pronto ella giró su atención hacia su esposo y la conversación quedó zanjada hasta allí. Sin embargo, Mycroft sabía que debía averiguar qué era lo que se traía entre manos esa revoltosa criatura a la que llamaba hermano.

O eso habría hecho de no ser porque al día siguiente amaneció con malestar de fiebre y pronto se encontró completamente enfermo, dejándolo aturdido las 24 horas del día y encerrado en su habitación 18 de esas 24. Aún así, los signos más visibles se dejaban notar rápidamente.

Una mañana cualquiera, Mycroft se dirigía hacía el baño envuelto en su manta favorita y dándose la libertad de arrastrar los pies mientras caminaba, cuando escuchó la voz de Sherlock salir amortiguada de su cuarto. Normalmente no sería algo que le llamaría la atención pero por las risitas continuas y las palabras y frases que lograba captar, parecía como si su hermano estuviese hablando con alguien y eso lo preocupó. Tocó la puerta dos veces y escuchó cómo dentro de la habitación se creaba un pequeño revuelo, de cosas siendo tiradas y de Sherlock hablando en susurros alarmados.

–¿Sherlock? –preguntó Myc, abriendo la puerta sin esperar el permiso para entrar. Ya mucha privacidad le había dado al siquiera advertirle de su presencia.

El cuarto de su hermanito, como siempre, se encontraba desordenado de principio a fin. Los juguetes estaban esparcidos por el suelo, el juego de química equilibrándose precariamente en el colchón, y todas las almohadas y cojines en el suelo, con una sábana anudada de la cama a la ventana y de vuelta a la silla de su escritorio, creando una especie de refugio que, de Mycroft ser otra persona, lo consideraría bastante ingenioso y cómodo.

Sherlock, por su parte, se hallaba en medio de los cojines encima de varios cobertores, recostado como si fuese el rey del mundo y con un sombrero de pirata en la cabeza. La espada de cartón había quedado olvidada a los pies de Mycroft.

–¿Qué quieres, gordito? –preguntó Sherlock, sin moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar. Su hermano lo escudriñó con los ojos, ignorando la sorna que impregnaba ese adjetivo calificativo.

–Creí haberte escuchado hablar con alguien.

–¡Tonterías! ¿Con quién podría estar hablando yo? Estoy completamente solo. Jugando a los piratas. ¿Es que no lo ves?

Ahora lo veía, claro; pero al mismo tiempo también veía el nerviosismo de su hermano. Hablaba con demasiadas pausas y se veía renuente a siquiera cambiar de posición en su trono de cojines. Mycroft quería averiguar qué estaba escondiendo pero su cabeza le dolía, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, y con su nariz tupida y los ojos ardiéndole, no lograba captar nada que le fuese útil.

De pronto, Sherlock dio una especie de brinco en el mismo lugar y esa sonrisita de autosuficiencia que tenía en su rostro desapareció inmediatamente, dando lugar a una expresión mortificada y todo su cuerpo se puso en modo defensivo de lo que sea que hubiese debajo de él. Mycroft encontró su primera pista.

–¡Si ya terminaste de llenar mi habitación de gérmenes, te agradecería que te fueras! –gritó Sherlock, altanero.

–¿Qué escondes ahí debajo, Sherlock?

–¡Nada, chismoso! ¡Sal de mi habitación!

–Sherlock, sea lo que sea, si es algo que hará molestar a mamá te sugiero que…

–¡Ah! ¡Ya calla tu gran agujero de dulces y ve a moquear a otro lado! ¿Por qué eres tan molesto? –le gritó, y en otras ocasiones ya lo estaría empujando fuera de su puerta, pero Sherlock seguía empecinado en no moverse del lugar; aunque ganas no le faltasen.

Mycroft iba a acabar con todo el misterio de una vez por todas, pero cuando avanzó un paso en su dirección, Sherlock le arrojó un cojín que dio de lleno con su rostro y lo dejó aún más aturdido de lo que ya de por si estaba, haciendo que se tambaleara hacia atrás y tumbara algo de la mesita de noche de su hermano, al buscar con qué sostenerse para no caer. Después de ese, vino otro cojín, y luego otro y después otro; luego algo que al pelirrojo le pareció un zapato y también una almohada al final. Mycroft no tenía las fuerzas para enfrentarse a un ataque directo como ese, por lo que se dirigió hacia la entrada de la habitación (o mejor dicho, los proyectiles de Sherlock le dirigieron hacia la entrada) y, resignado, se alejó del lugar. Ya tendría otro momento para descubrir todo, por ahora lo que necesitaba eran unos cuantos calmantes y una buena sopa de pollo.

Varios días después, Mycroft ya podía respirar con normalidad y Sherlock seguía con su actitud sospechosa. Aunque, por desgracia, al pelirrojo no le había dado tiempo de indagar más allá pues con su repentina enfermedad se había atrasado con las labores del instituto y había decidido utilizar todas sus tardes para ello, olvidándose momentáneamente del revoltoso de su hermano. Aún así, cuando estaba sumergido en la redacción de un ensayo, unas carcajadas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y luego el fuerte golpe de algo cayendo al piso. Preocupado de que Sherlock se hubiese hecho daño o hubiese roto algo que pusiese en riesgo su integridad física, salió de su habitación en dirección a la de su hermano, entrando casi de improvisto y encontrando a Sherlock arrojando sus cobertores encima de algo, en medio del piso y los cojines, que desde hace días no habían vuelto a tocar la cama o el sofá.

–Sherlock, ¿estás bien? Escuché un fuerte golpe.

–¡No es nada, comelón! ¡Ya puedes irte! –se excusó el otro, sin siquiera mirarle, ocupado en utilizar su cuerpo para mantener a raya lo que sea que estuviese ocultando debajo suyo y del cobertor.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Con sólo una mirada a su habitación, Mycroft pudo notar todos los indicios que le decían qué era lo que había estado ocultando su hermano todo este tiempo. Había pelo color caoba por todos lados, algunos cojines se encontraban mordisqueados al igual que las patas de su cama y la esquina de su sábana, había una mancha amarilla mal tapada debajo de un libro en la alfombra e incluso habían unas cuantas huellas de animal plasmadas en la pared lateral de su habitación. Y, como para corroborar todo lo que ya sabía, Sherlock no logró contener más a su mascota y un pequeño cachorro de setter irlandés apareció de debajo de las mantas, meneando la cola y con la lengua afuera, entusiasmado de estar jugando con su dueño. Al menos lo estuvo hasta que se dio cuenta de que había alguien más con ellos y, cerrando su hocico, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y se sentó en el piso, viéndole fijamente. Mycroft, por su parte, le regresaba la mirada, horrorizado.

–¡Sherlock! –le reprendió de improvisto, una vez superado el shock inicial.

–¡Lo sé, lo sé! Por favor no le digas a mamá –suplicó el pequeño, intentando colocar la cara más "dulce" que se sabía.

–¡¿Que no le diga a mamá?! ¡Tienes a un perro sucio viviendo en tu habitación! ¿De verdad que crees que ella no se ha dado cuenta ya?

–¡Redbeard no es un perro sucio! Y mamá no se ha dado cuenta, ¡lo sé! He tenido mucho, mucho cuidado. ¡Logré mantenerlo como un secreto para ti durante todo este tiempo!

–¡Porque estaba enfermo!

–¡Y porque tuve mucho cuidado!

Mycroft se tuvo que morder la lengua para no soltar algo fuera de lugar. Discutir con un niño de 8 años no era para nada fácil y odiaba hacerlo pues siempre terminaba diciendo algo hiriente, o peor, rebajándose a su nivel. Respirando hondo y apretando los ojos con fuerza, tomó el tabique de su nariz con sus dedos incide y pulgar, intentando apaciguar el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con azotarle pronto.

–¿Por qué eres tan estúpido? –masculló muy bajo.

–¡No soy estúpido! –se defendió Sherlock, habiéndolo escuchado.

–¡Pues a veces lo pareces! –explotó Myc, iniciando con esa frase una guerra de miradas que habría hecho correr hasta al más valiente. Sin embargo, no duró mucho, pues pronto los ojos de Sherlock se llenaron de lágrimas que se obligaba a no dejar caer y Mycroft no pudo deducir con certeza si eran por frustración, molestia o verdadera tristeza, pues su ceño fruncido le indicaban unas cosas pero su terquedad y orgullo sugerían otras.

–Por favor, Myc, no dejes que me quiten a Redbeard. Él es mi amigo, y es muy obediente y no hace mucho ruido ni ocupa mucho espacio –comenzó a suplicar su pequeño hermano, adoptando una expresión cada vez más mortificada y triste a medida que hablaba. El cachorro aún se hallaba sentado tranquilo en medio de la habitación y sólo movió un poco la cola y jadeó alegre otro poco más cuando su dueño se inclinó sobre él y lo abrazó con delicadeza, observando todavía a su hermano–. Yo lo alimento y lo baño siempre. No está sucio, ni huele mal. A veces es travieso pero eso es porque es muy pequeño. Ya aprenderá, lo prometo. Por favor, Myc, no le digas a mamá.

Y con eso, Myc sabía que ya su hermano lo había convencido. Aún así, dedicó unos cuantos segundos al análisis de la situación. Si su madre no había hecho un escándalo acerca de esto, era porque ciertamente no se había enterado. No sabía cómo, pero no lo había hecho. Por allí Sherlock tenía un punto. Sin embargo, una vez que lo descubriera (porque algo como eso no se puede ocultar para siempre), probablemente el perro se tendría que ir y Mycroft consideraba que era mejor que el niño se desprendiera de su "amigo" de una vez, antes de que se involucrara mucho más sentimentalmente. Aún así, era cierto que su hermano necesitaba a un compañero de juegos y alguien con quien contar, por mucho que ese alguien perteneciese al reino animal.

Sherlock nunca le pedía algo que no fuese el salir de su habitación, y mucho menos con tanto ahínco y sentimiento, por lo que con un suspiro pesado, Myc dio su brazo a torcer. –Está bien… –comenzó, haciendo que el rostro del pequeño niño frente a él se iluminara y estuviese a punto de festejar, pero Myc lo detuvo de pronto–. Sin embargo, hay ciertos parámetros que debes cumplir para que yo te guarde este secreto.

Mycroft había esperado un mohín y tal vez incluso una pataleta de parte de su hermano, pero en su lugar, Sherlock asintió y escuchó atentamente. Mycroft lo observó asombrado. Ese perro debía de ser muy importante para él.

–Primero; debemos organizar este cuarto. Supongo que de alguna forma habrás convencido a mamá de que no entre –Sherlock asintió–. Bueno, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y estoy seguro de que ella _necesitará_ entrar muy pronto. En especial porque no soportará ver que este cuarto esté con tal desorden. Hay que limpiar las manchas y quitar todo el pelo –Sherlock asintió nuevamente, esta vez para hacerle saber a su hermano que estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía–. Segundo; no puedes seguir alimentándolo con los restos de tu comida. Los perros necesitan comer comida para perros así que vamos a tener que buscar la manera de comprarla.

–¡Le haré encargos a la vecina! Cortaré su césped o buscaré la manera. Prometo conseguir el dinero.

Myc sonrió. Él había pensado en comprarla él y hacerle pagar a Sherlock después, con trabajo o manteniéndolo controlado por un tiempo, pero verlo tan comprometido con la situación, de alguna forma le enorgulleció.

–Bien. Tercero y el más importante –Sherlock prestó mucha más atención–. Si mamá se entera y decide que el perro…

–Redbeard –le corrigió su hermano. Mycroft sonrió de nuevo, aunque esta vez internamente. Sherlock aún ostentaba su sombrero de pirata y se lo imaginó jugando con su mascota. Por mucho que un sucio animal no fuese de su completo agrado, no podía fingir que esa imagen no le daba cierta ternura.

–Si mamá se entera y decide que _Redbeard_ se vaya –repitió, corrigiéndose–, deberás aceptar la decisión. Así que mejor no te encariñes mucho con él, ¿ok? Después de todo, involucrarse de esa manera nunca es una ventaja.

–Pero, ella no se enterará, ¿cierto? Es decir, tú no le dirás nada, ¿no?

–Por mí no se enterará.

–¿Lo prometes?

–Lo prometo.

–¿Palabra de pirata? –preguntó, sosteniendo su dedo meñique en alto.

–Sherlock, los piratas no conocían lo que el honor significa. Ellos eran sucios vándalos que engañaban, mentían, robaban y mataban para fines propios. En dado caso, sería la palabra de un oficial de alguna flota a cargo de la Reina. Ellos si sabían lo que el valor y el honor significaban y…

–¡Por los siete mares, Mycroft! –exclamó su hermano, exasperado–. ¡Sólo promételo!

El pelirrojo suspiró. Entrelazó con su meñique el de su pequeño hermano y sonrió. –Palabra de oficial...

–¡De pirata!

–Palabra de oficial, _y_ de pirata.

Sherlock no parecía muy satisfecho, pero aún así aceptó la promesa, escupiendo en su otra mano y juntándola con la de Mycroft.

–¡Ew! ¡Sherlock! Eso ya es pasarse de la raya –exclamó, limpiándose de su pantalón la palma de la mano mientras que el pequeño diablillo de su hermano se destornillaba de la risa en el piso de su habitación. El cachorro se sintió re-energizado una vez que vio a su dueño tan feliz y le comenzó a brincar encima, intentando lamerle la cara. Las carcajadas de Sherlock se escucharon mucho más altas y, por mucho que Myc se sintiese contrariado, no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

Un sábado por la mañana, Myc se encontraba recostado en su cama, leyendo un libro, y Sherlock se encontraba en la misma habitación, recostado en el piso leyendo una de sus enciclopedias históricas. Myc jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero todo el asunto con Redbeard había vuelto a los hermanos Holmes mucho más cercanos y el mayor se encontraba verdaderamente agradecido por ello. Al tener que guardar tal secreto, habían comenzado a compartir más tiempo juntos, e incluso comenzar a invadir la habitación del otro sin más aviso que un suave golpe en la puerta y la casual excusa de que sus padres estarían cerca de la habitación del otro y debían mantener al cachorro alejado de dicho lugar.

Poco a poco, la excusa se fue disipando y las visitas casuales se volvieron cotidianas y, aunque aún había una gran tensión entre ellos (más que todo producto de su diferencia de edades y temperamentos), se había creado cierta armonía a su alrededor. Por eso mismo, ahora Myc escuchaba a Sherlock murmurar las palabras que leía en ese enorme libro, mientras que él lograba relajarse en el mismo lugar sin intentar matarse mutuamente o lanzarse palabras envenenadas. O al menos, no tanto como antes.

–¿Sherlock? –le llamó Myc de pronto, dándose cuenta de algo.

– _Shh_ , silencio, gordito. Estoy estudiando –fue la respuesta de su hermano, y Myc normalmente le haría caso pero esto era en verdad importante.

–¿Sherlock…? –le volvió a llamar Myc, cerrando su libro e incorporándose en la cama–. ¿Dónde está Redbeard?

Finalmente, el niño apartó su atención de la enciclopedia y giró la vista a su alrededor, buscando a su mascota. Su angustia creciendo en su pecho a medida que sus ojos recorrían la habitación y comprobaba que allí no se encontraba. El rostro de ambos hermanos palideció notoriamente cuando observaron con horror cómo la puerta de la habitación del mayor se encontraba ligeramente entre abierta.

–Uhm… Esto no es bueno.

Y se volvió aún peor cuando un grito de mujer se escuchó desde el otro piso. Ambos hermanos se miraron a la cara, ahora mucho más horrorizados, y salieron corriendo escaleras abajo.

Lo que encontraron al llegar a la cocina, los dejó con la boca abierta.

Margaret Holmes, su madre, la mujer que los engendró, de la cual habían mantenido a Redbeard como secreto por temor a su reacción, se encontraba acariciando y jugando con dicho cachorro, que ya no era tan cachorro, pero que seguía siendo pequeño.

–¿Quién es un lindo chico? ¡Sí, sí! ¡Tú lo eres! No hay chico más lindo que tú. Buen chico –decía su madre, acariciando con fervor el pelaje del perrito, que saltaba alegre hacia sus manos, apoyando sus patas delanteras sobre las rodillas de la mujer, meneando la cola con alegría y soltando suaves ladridos. No es ni siquiera necesario decir que los hermanos se encontraban estupefactos, inmóviles en su sitio, en el medio del marco de la cocina, sin creer nada de lo que sus ojos le decían.

Sin embargo, aunque Margaret parecía feliz con el animal, cuando observó a sus dos hijos, sus ojos expresaron otra cosa. Podía estar conservando su sonrisa, pero era como cuando un adulto juega con un niño mientras trataba temas serios con otros adultos.

–¿De quién es este perro? –preguntó con suavidad. A Sherlock le dio un escalofrío y Mycroft sintió un repentino retorcijón en el estómago. Ninguno quería decir nada pero sabían que no actuar sería mucho peor, por lo que, con cautela, Sherlock levantó la mano, sintiéndose incapaz de hablar.

–Sherlock… –comenzó su madre, con tono condescendiente. El niño sabía hacía donde se dirigiría la conversación y entró en pánico.

–¡Es un buen chico! ¡Es muy obediente y silencioso! ¿Puedo quedármelo, mamá? ¡Por favor, di que sí! No hace alboroto. Es muy listo. Yo me he hecho cargo de él todo este tiempo y lo seguiré haciendo, lo prometo. ¡Mycroft y yo le enseñamos unos trucos! ¡Mira!

El mayor de los Holmes palideció ante la mención de su nombre.

–¿" _Mycroft_ "? –repitió su madre, levantando una ceja. El aludido, sintiéndose en apuros, abrió la boca un par de veces, intentando excusarse con algo, pero no logró formular nada congruente así que pronto se rindió. Para su fortuna, Sherlock les distrajo casi inmediatamente.

–¡Ven, chico! ¡Ven! –llamó su hermano a su mascota, haciendo que éste respondiera rápido–. ¡Eso es! Buen chico. Ahora, siéntate –el perro obedeció la orden–. Hazte el muerto –dijo, imitando un arma con sus manos; y el cachorro se arrojó al suelo, melodramáticamente, aullando como si estuviese adolorido y revolcándose de un lado al otro, hasta que tapó su hocico con las patas, finalmente "muerto". Su madre no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante esa escena–. Rueda. La pata. Salta. Ladra… –siguió Sherlock, intentando impresionar a su madre con todas las habilidades de su adorado amigo.

Cuando se quedó sin más trucos que ofrecer, miró a su madre a la expectativa. Ya su mirada no expresaba severidad, pero aún no se encontraba del todo convencida. Ella suspiró y Sherlock sentía el alma en un hilo, con el corazón a mil y rogándole a todo lo que pudiese oírle que su madre tuviese contemplación con ellos.

–Me mintieron. Todo este tiempo –comentó su madre. Los dos chicos se vieron no sólo mortificados sino arrepentidos.

–Lo sentimos –dijo Sherlock, incluyendo increíblemente a su hermano en la ecuación–. Por favor, mamá, deja que Redbeard se quede.

Margaret volvió a reír cuando escuchó el nombre que su hijo le había puesto a su mascota. Llevó su mano a la boca para amortiguar la risa y ocultar su sonrisa, negando con la cabeza. Aunque era más para expresar lo increíble de la situación que para negarse a la estadía del animal en la casa.

–Está bien –dijo al final–. Se puede quedar.

Tanto el rostro de Mycroft como el de Sherlock se iluminaron ante esa decisión y Sherlock inmediatamente se puso a saltar de alegría, haciendo que Redbeard lo imitara en el proceso. Mycroft podría no tener la mejor relación con Redbeard (que aún era una persona de gatos, más que de perros), pero no podía ocultar que en realidad se sentía muy feliz por su hermano.

Pronto ya el niño se hallaba corriendo hacia el patio para jugar con su mascota, dejando a los otros dos solos en la cocina. Myc, cauteloso, se acercó a su madre quien lo miró con una sonrisa ladeada.

–Lo siento mucho, madre. Por haberte mentido.

–¿Fue una palabra de pirata? –preguntó ella, mostrando su dedo meñique. Mycroft soltó una risa ligera.

–Sí. Palabra de pirata –admitió. Su madre sonrió de nuevo y sin decir nada, le pidió un abrazo a su hijo, quien ya casi la sobrepasaba en altura. Mycroft aceptó sin más, aprovechando que su hermanito no estuviese cerca para burlarse de él.

Cuando se separaron y volvieron a verse a la cara, su madre posó una de sus manos sobre sus mejillas. Estaba tan orgullosa de sus pequeños niños. Crecían tan rápido y Margaret no podía dejar de admirarlos.

–Ustedes dos están _tan_ castigados –anunció al fin y la expresión que le regaló su hijo mayor fue tan épica que no pudo contener una carcajada. Definitivamente les haría pagar por todo el tiempo que mantuvieron a su pequeña mascota como un secreto para ella.

Aunque "secreto" era una palabra muy grande, pues Margaret Holmes sabía del animal desde el primer día y, de hecho, había sido ella quien lo había entrenado en su mayor parte. Pero, eso era algo que sus retoños no necesitaban saber. Al menos no hasta que cumplieran a plenitud sus respectivos castigos. Después de todo, ella necesitaba algo de ayuda en la casa.


End file.
